


Dance For Me

by PrincessOfErebor



Series: Dance For Me [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Being asked to dance at a convention would soon lead you to something unexpected. Stay tuned for more!
Series: Dance For Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Supernatural conventions were always full of music, photography, and the regular cacophony of fangirls trying to get a good view of their favorite. But something new was on the horizon.

A while back, you were approached by a few of the head-honchos who were over the cons. They’d heard that you were a dancer...a fairly good dancer at that. One of your pastimes included putting together dance moves to popular songs and television hits. Someone had seen one of your videos doing a cover of Carry On My Wayward Son, and they sent it to the people over Supernatural. Soon you found yourself among the cast members whom you’d later call family. They eventually asked you to do your first convention performance. 

The night before you were to dance, you were a ball of nerves. The green room was no place to practice, but it was a better choice than a small hotel room. Unfortunately there were no dance studios nearby, so you had to risk being caught falling all over yourself by one of the cast members. 

Blaring the piano instrumental once again on your phone, you positioned yourself in the center of the room imagining it was the stage. A few seconds in, your foot caught hold on a wire laying nearby and you landed face down, slamming your forehead into a chair. 

Someone walked in as soon as you fell and you could hear them running over.

“Holy crap Y/N are you okay?” Jared asked as he helped you up.

You shook yourself off and huffed, “Yea I’m fine...sort of. I was doing perfectly fine until that stupid wire - “

He interrupted you. “Calm down. Try it again.”

“Nope,” you shook your head, “I don’t want anyone seeing it until tomorrow night.”

“Oh come on give me a little bit,” he grinned.

If it hadn’t have been for his supportive nature, you would have never agreed to dance for the con to begin with. 

He sat down and watched as you positioned yourself again, this time clearing yourself of any offending wires or chairs. You took a deep breath and began to make graceful moves across the floor. 

Once the song was over, Jared hugged you tight. “You’re gonna knock ‘em dead. There’s nobody in the auditorium if you want to practice in there.”

You followed him out on the stage and looked out at the empty chairs. Less than twenty-four hours from now, those seats would be filled and the guests of the day would be watching. Taking a deep breath again, you made the same movements as you did earlier having no realization that the man you considered your big brother was standing at the back admiring you. 

When you were finished, you heard him clapping at the back.  
“Jensen! How long have you been back there?” You asked wide-eyed.

“Long enough to know you have absolutely nothing to worry about tomorrow. Jared told me you were nervous,” he smiled and pulled you into a brotherly hug. “You’ll do fine. Just...watch out for the wires.”

You punched him in the arm playfully. “Hush it Winchester.”

Lying in bed that night, you stared at the dress hanging on the back of a chair. Briana and Kim had helped you pick it out a few days before. It was a black spaghetti strap situation with some sparkles in it. Paired with diamond earrings, it was sure to turn some heads.

You texted Jared to see if he was still awake. 

You awake Sammy?

Yes I am. What kind of monster you got?

You only called him Sammy if something was really bothering you. And he’d always ask what kind of monster it was.

What do you use to kill stage fright? I’m sure salt won’t do the trick.

Just relax okay? Everything will be ok. Get some sleep and we’ll see you in the morning.

After a long night of tossing and turning, the sun rose over the venue. In three hours time, you’d be on the stage. In three hours time, another cast member would only dream of getting to know you better.


	2. Dance For Me - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob had his eye on you ever since your performance that afternoon. But he feels a little intimidated; unbeknownst to him, you felt the same way about him.

It was one hour before you were to show up on a stage in front of heaven only knows how many people. Even the throng of cast members, makeup artists, and hair stylists wasn't enough to distract you from your nerves. It wasn't long before you had to go back up to your room to change into your dress. On your way out of the green room, you locked eyes with Mr. Pretty Blue Eyes. That's what you called him when you were a mere fan. He was leaning against the wall tuning his guitar when he noticed you staring at him. He simply winked, which made you blush a little. Deep inside, you were super intimidated by him. Who wouldn't be? He was famous, lead singer of an indie band, and he had a massive fanbase, most of which were girls. Any one of them would end up on a date with him if he so chose. Little to your knowledge, Rob was thinking the exact same thing about you. You were pretty, had a long life ahead of you, and an awesome chance at a dance career should the right person see you on stage. To him, you wouldn't want anything to do with a man like him. 

The walk to your room was fairly silent. The halls were nearly empty because fans were gathering in the auditorium for Jensen and Jared's Sunday appearance. You paused in the middle of the hall leading up to your room suddenly feeling like you were being followed. It was far too early in your dancing career to have a stalker fan. Fist at the ready, you turned only to meet Mr. Pretty Blue Eyes himself. 

"Rob! Hi! Um, sorry, I uh...thought I was being followed," you lowered your fist and looked away shyly.

He chuckled. "Well you were being followed. I just wanted to say hi and good luck. Jared says we're in for a treat."

If you had a dollar for every freaking time you blushed today, you'd have enough to offer Rob a coffee across the street. Your face burned and you could have sworn you were turning a few shades redder than usual. Poor Rob had no clue he was frustrating you so badly. 

He knew you were nervous so he patted you on the back and gave you some much-needed advice. "If you get scared, don't dance for the crowd. Dance for me. Dance for the show."

Quickly running into your room, you noticed that your heart was pounding faster and faster. You'd only dreamed of talking to Rob. Sure, you passed him every once in a while but actually getting to know him was a different story. It was hard enough to build a relationship with the main stars. Between their schedules and yours, it was difficult to gain steady ground. 

_30 minutes. _You whispered to yourself as you glanced at the clock. You did a few stretches and prepared your body before slipping into the dress. Confidence rose within you as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Half of you wondered what Rob would think.

Fifteen minutes before, one of the handlers came to your door to lead you backstage. Once you arrived, Rob was back there to greet you. 

"Everybody's out there ready to watch. Good luck," he said happily. 

As each minute passed, you grew more and more tense. Being a man of the stage, Rob noticed that you were getting scared. He leaned over and whispered in your ear, "Remember, dance for me. Even if nobody else loves you, I do."

As strange as that sounded, you knew what he meant. He'd quoted himself from a convention he was at a few years ago. Closing your eyes, you envisioned yourself up there doing your best. As you were lost in your thoughts, the music began softly playing and the announcer gave a warm welcome.

"Well folks, we're used to the band up here doing a song to welcome the Winchesters to the stage, but we have something a little different. Give it up for Y/N Y/L/N as she comes up to do a dance rendition of our favorite, Carry On My Wayward Son."

The crowd went wild when they spotted you. Getting into position, you smiled at Jared at the back. Smooth, graceful, beautiful...uh...not so beautiful. Another wire managed to get in your way. The room became silent, but you remembered Rob's words and the way Jared encouraged you yesterday. Kicking the wire out of the way, the dance went on. Every step, every chord, every move...it was all yours. It was so enthralling that you forgot you were even on a live stage. 

Rob came out from backstage to join the audience. He watched and admired you. One might dare say he was falling in love. 

When your performance was over, the fans went hysterical. A few at the front yelled, "That was awesome!" and a few familiar voices at the back screamed, "We love you!" The latter voices belonged to Jensen and Jared. They ran down an aisle high-fiving fans before bouncing on stage to hug you. Jensen took a mic and praised you.

"Wow. That was an awesome tribute to Supernatural. I think we should bring her back soon," he said. His statement was followed by excited cheers.

~ ~ ~

The green room was a delightful place to be after a near-disaster of a dance. The door flew open and the ladies who were there that day rallied around you. Briana practically screeched in your ear. 

"You were amazing out there. I could have never done that; nice catch with the wire by the way," she commented.

Ruth complimented with her Scottish drawl, "Bloody brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

Once they were finished smothering you, you resumed getting a bottle of water from the cooler. Your thoughts turned back to Rob. You were going to go find him but he was busy with photo ops. Did he like it? Did he like you? Did the 'I love you' statement mean anything? You shook it off and scolded yourself for thinking such a thing. But it was a nice thought. 


	3. Dance For Me - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out there's a major dance competition in California due for two months. Two months of practice, all for nothing. Read on to find out what kind of drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied depression, abusive s/o, eating problems
> 
> The real drama doesn't start until the next chapter. I'm merely leading 'you' in.

It was just another typical day. Sitting alone in your apartment looking for the slightest hope for a job was not how you'd planned your Saturday, but here you were. Switching between rejection emails and job applications was a daunting task but it had to be done. Another random email popped up as you took a sip of your third cup of coffee. You sighed and prayed it wasn't another rejection. It was the last thing you needed.

Opening it up, you read the subject line. It said _Dancers Wanted For California Talent Competition. _Your heart stopped for a moment. Could this be it? Could this be the big break? Skimming through the rest of the email, you realized this chance was perfect. You filled out the application and shut down the rest of the job hunt for the day. About that time, your phone buzzed and it was Rob. He was calling to remind you about his plans to take you out somewhere that afternoon. 

There was no 'hello' when you answered. It was only, "Rob! Guess what?!" 

"Fairly sure I just lost my left ear," he laughed, "What's up?"

"I just applied for a competition! I'm so excited!" You squealed, causing Rob to wince on the other end. "We still on for this afternoon?"

"Yep sure are. Do you mind if the guys come along too? They're in town and I thought it'd be great to have us all together," he asked, hoping you'd agree.

You agreed and hung up to get ready. How did you lucky enough to hang out with one of Supernatural's biggest stars? How did you get lucky enough to meet any of them in the first place? Honestly it didn't matter. All that mattered was it did happen and you were in a very happy place. You were already putting together the moves to the song you wanted to dance to for the competition, planning other songs for the conventions, and entertaining the thought of asking for a guest appearance on the show. Your heart was flying high and nothing could feel any better than that. It was only three years ago that too many things were holding you back. An abusive boyfriend putting you down, terribly body image...it was not a good time. Now, things seemed to be falling into place despite having deleted about ten rejection emails earlier that day. Briana's words to you several weeks back seemed to stick with you. _For every person and circumstance that tells you no, there are two more telling you yes, you can do it._

~ ~ ~

Two weeks went by and you never heard back from the competition. You were used to being ignored, so you didn't let it bother you until Rob brought it up one night during a Netflix marathon. 

"Don't worry about it," he said soothingly, "I'm sure you'll hear something soon. They've probably got millions of applications to go through."

You shrugged and got up to grab another snack from the cabinet. These days, eating was your comfort activity. You knew it wasn't healthy but hey, in your mind, whatever helps, helps. Munching on chips and scrolling through Twitter was the best thing to get things off of your mind. Or so you thought. You found a thread from a few days ago and suddenly regretted seeing it at all. Three or four different people clearly did not like you. They made comments about how you looked awful and needed to go to the gym. They really ripped you to pieces. Quickly shutting the app, you grabbed your coat and told Rob, "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

Walking down the lone sidewalk, memories of the abusive ex came flooding back. 

_You'd look prettier if you smiled more._

_You should go to the gym. I don't like thick girls. _

_You'll never be good enough for anybody else. Drop me and you'll never find anybody else._

You believed those words. The entire time you were with him, you believed those words. By the time you crawled out of that nasty mindset, you'd already met Jensen and Jared. They helped you get out of it and so did some of the others. All of that work came unraveled because of that Twitter thread. 

Two hours passed and Rob heard nothing from you so he decided to call. It went straight to voicemail. Concern splashed over his face, so he went out on a search for you. There was only one place you could be. He pulled up into the parking lot at the local bookshop, and he found you sitting at a table near the window. 

"You had me worried. What's going on?" He rubbed your back and sat beside you.

You shook your head and rubbed your eyes. "Well, initiation into the Supernatural family has started."

Rob gave you a confused puppy dog look. "Initiation?"

"Yep, I've got my first haters." You showed him the thread you found earlier.

His protective side began to show. To be honest it was kind of hot; it cheered you up a little. It didn't last long though. Rob had a lot more to protect you from than he realized. The next few weeks would show his true colors. 


	4. Dance For Me - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sprained ankle

It had been a couple of weeks since your first performance at a Supernatural convention. It seemed as though the heavens opened up because after the fact, your email was flooded with agents begging you to work with them. It all sounded wonderful, but in the fact of your head, you were worried that the haters would catch wind of your success.

Another _bing _sounded from your email account, signaling that yet another agent was trying to contact you. Only it wasn’t an agent. It was the competition in California that you were waiting to hear from. Excitedly opening the email you read it aloud, not realizing Rob had just walked in from a day at the studio.

_Dear Y/N,_

_On behalf of the managers at the talent competition, I am honored to let you know you’ve been accepted. Two months from now, you’ll be performing in front of a live audience for a chance to win money and a class taught by the best dance instructors from all around the world. You’ll be receiving more information soon!_

_See you there!_

Rob walked up behind you and hugged you from behind. “Congratulations sweetheart. Knew you could do it.”

“Rob! When did you get in here?” You said, slightly startled.

“Right before you started reading that email out loud,” he chuckled.

Nearly knocking him to the floor, you reached out for a teddy-bear hug. What an exciting venture you were to go on!

~ ~ ~

A month and a half went by and it felt like you were on top of the world. Convention head-honchos were constantly inviting you to come back to perform again, and it was a thrilling opportunity.

With the talent competition coming up in two weeks, you unfortunately had no choice but to step down from the conventions for a while to rest. The pressure of the show and the competition put a lot of strain on your body, so you thought it was best to focus on the important things for now. Rob was pleasantly supportive of your decision, especially considering how much he adored seeing you dance. The sparkle in his eyes intensified every time you went on stage. The same thing began to happen every time you walked into a room. One would dare say he was falling in love.

Every day, you found a small opportunity to practice, even if it was just for five minutes. Today, you had a little more time. The local dance studio had heard about your success and lent you an extra key so that you could practice when you wanted to.

Slowly...gracefully...all the moves that you could remember. Your mind was at ease and you pictured yourself on the dance platform doing your best.

Suddenly you came crashing down to the wooden floor. Your foot had slipped from underneath you and it moved wrong.

All the signs were there as you pulled your shoe off. Crawling over to your duffle bag, you pulled out your phone and dialed Rob.

“I’ve sprained my ankle,” you squeaked.

~ ~ ~

Emergency room visits were no fun. You definitely had plenty of experience in them, ranging from a case of the flu to taking a friend when they broke a bone.

Rob had rushed you to the nearest one, concerned that you wouldn’t be able to dance for a while. He wasn’t going to bring that up now though. You whimpered in pain and tears rolled down your cheeks as he helped you out of the car and towards the ER entrance.

“It’s okay baby. Breath for me okay,” he said and wrapped his arm around you to support your weight.

He saw that the walking was too much for you to handle so he lifted you into his arms and cradled you against his chest. To distract yourself from the pain, you focused on his heartbeat.

Luckily, the ER wasn’t too busy that day. Two nurses immediately came to your aid and helped you lay on a bed in one of the examination rooms.

Just as you suspected, you sprained your ankle. After a series of questions, the head nurse was about to administer the big blow that would ruin your plans for the competition.

“Generally these kinds of injuries take about six weeks to heal,” she said gently, “Stay off of it and take your pain medicine as directed. Come straight back if you have any complications.”

When she left, you laid your head back on the pillow and cried. “The competition is in two weeks, Rob. I’m gonna have to cancel it.

He lifted you back up and carried you to the car. He had no words but he was going to do everything he could to help you feel better.

While you rested on the couch, he made a few phone called to make sure the competition managers knew you weren’t going to make it. Little did he know that you could overhear some of the things he was saying.

_I feel awful for her._

_I love her so much. I hate to see her get hurt._

Wait what’d he just say? Did he just...


End file.
